The Adventure
The Adventure is a sprawling world of steel and scale, of science and sorcerey, and of man and dragon. It is an attempt at making a world based on fantasy role playing games like Dungeons and Dragons. The story of the verse centers mainly on The Party, and their quests for adventure, fame, and riches. Given that it centers on them, and that they are a parody team, the story is one mainly of humor. Sectors The Adventure is split into seventeen sectors, each representing a different mythology and location. Within the worlds, they are refered to as "Lands," but I refer to them as "sectors." North: North: The main sector that the story revolves around, this is a mideval land that is based strongly on D&D. North East: This is mostly a sprawling land of forests, mountains, and caves, based on German mythology, but with my own twist. North West: This is a land based on Italy, Spain, and Portugal. (The Roman Lands are a major subsector within it) It is a land that is half rainy grassland, half desert. It is home to some of the Aventures largest and richest cities. Far North: This sector is the Arctic, Siberea, Scandinavia, and New Atlantis at the very top of the world. It is mostly based on Norse mythology. Here, Dragons respect humans, and vice-versa. This is very rare. East East: The East represents Turkey, India, and western China and Mongolia. As a general rule, this land is either harsh, inhospitable, and cold, or harsh, inhospitable, and hot. Lower East: (Not to be confused with South East, which is a sector of the South, Lower East is a sector of the East) This is Greece and Macedonia. It represents Greek Mythology. Upper East: (Not to be confused with North East, which is a sector of the North, Upper East is a sector of the East) Russia. A cold, unforgiving, mountainous land, of hardy people and beasts. Some of the world's largest creatures reside here. Far East: China and Japan. A land where magic is refered to as "Chi," or "Qi," and the warriors prefer flesh to steel. The only land where Dragons are worshipped by the majority of people. South: South: The Mediterranian. A very mild land of beach and sand, only dangerous in the center, where many large and unique sea monsters can be found. The home of one of the Adventure's two True Krakens. South East: The Lands of the Great River. A desert land that flourishes only along the Great River and at the Lake of the Mountains of the Moon. Egyptian mythology is prevelant here. South West: A land of half forests and half deserts, with some grasslands sprinkeled in. In those grasslands live the Maximus, the world's largest terrestrial organism, and the Rukh, the largest bird. Far East: A land of deep jungles and mysterious ruins. Here, the original New Atlantis existed, before it was wiped out by unknown means... West: West: The massive island chain between Europe and the Americas, orginally an Atalantean possession. This is filled with all manner of terrain and creatures, and it's seas are full of some of the most dangerous animals in the entire Adventure. Upper West: A land of icy forests, so much of which that some explorers and mages contemplate that you can travel into it forever and never reach the center, by some aincient enchantment. This interesting theory explains why even though you can travel above the forest, or to the north of it, no one has ever traveled through it, even though one explorer claimed that he traveled over ten thousand miles into it. Lower West: The largest Sector. This sector comprises all of Mexico and South America. It is a land of deserts and jungle, and of a mysterious civilization that was an old rival of Atlantis. The Aztec and Maya gods live here, but given their constant war over El Dorado, they don't bother much of anybody. Far West: This is the land that currently comprises the United States in our world. It is an extremely varied sector, terrain-wise, and is extremely heavily populated by Great Spirits, who would be considered demigods in most lands. Center: The land of Atlantis, in the exact center of the world, in the middle of the Pacific ocean. Atlantis has sunk, but some islands that are the remains of the original continent still exist, and the entire contenent can occasionally be raised by a combination of astrological coinciences and powerful sorcery. Power of this Verse This verse is fairly weak, with the strongest tiers being around Country Level (This may become greater or weaker as I flesh out the verse, but not by much) Characters William Scurry The Party Theseus The Lionheart Ariadne Demon King Hyada WIP Races Dragons Lizardfolk Krakens Dwarves Mousmen Orcs Goblins Zombies Centaurs Merfolk WIP Category:Verses Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:The Adventure Category:Magic Users